This invention relates to wire formed products wherein wire of various cross-sectional shapes and sizes are shaped and assembled to form containers, holders, dispensers and the like for household and office use. In preferred arrangements, the wire formed products are weldments of a plurality of wires having selected cross-sectional shapes and sizes. Optionally, the wire formed product may include a non-wire member or element.
In such wire formed products, it is often necessary to form planar and/or non-planar expanses or regions such as walls or supports. One or more of such walls or supports may be incorporated in the more comprehensive structure of the wire formed product. For convenience herein, such an expanse or region is described with reference to a wall.
The wall may be formed as an assembly of frame and connecting wire portions secured together by welding. The wall will typically include at least two edges that define the plane of the wall with the connecting wires extending therebetween. The wall may have uniform or varying dimensions such that opposed wall edges may be generally parallel, or one or both, may be inclined or arcuate.
The opposed wall edges are typically formed, at least in part, by a frame wire that is more rigid than the connecting wire. The frame wire forms at least one wall edge and defines the intended wall shape. It is desirable during manufacture and in the final wire formed product that the connecting wire portions are aligned with the frame wire and secured thereto in the plane of the wall.
The connecting wires extend from the frame wire wall edge to an opposed wall edge. Again, it is desirable that the connecting wires extend in the plane between the opposed wall edges. Further, the wires should be arranged in a pattern that accommodates different and varying wall dimensions while allowing for interconnection to assure sufficient wall strength.